Farting Zelda So Stinky PU
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Zelda got buffed all over especially with her enormous butt hurt box, and her farting is deadlier than ever before!
1. Chapter 1

"Ooh!" Zelda said happily while taking a whiff of her flatulence. "That is ripe!"

"Oh yes my dear, quite pungent indeed!" Toadette giggled while enjoying the flatulent tunes the princess of Hyrule was releasing.

Aria Meloetta joined in the laughing spree while dancing to the tooting tunes being produced by the gassy girl. "This is my jam!"

* * *

"I have to say," Zelda said with a gleeful smile on her face, ripping out an enormous fart that made her blush. "I'm really feeling this gas of a feel I'm having!"

* * *

Waluigi rolled his eyes as Princess Zelda farted while walking by in her buffed outfit from the 7.0 update, her flatulence causing the fountain to slowly sink in the grass of the All Star area.

"Heh, didn't expect this did ya?" Zelda said while pooping her pants with skid mark making toots.

"No we did, but yes you're an idiot." Waluigi responded as he fired a Waluigi Launcher at her, killing the stinky princess.

It was then that the poor lanky man got assaulted by a horde of different colored princesses, with the 7 copies of Zelda farting on him to show how buff they were from the new Smash patch.

You can bet your brapper than this wasn't going to end well for anyone who got in Zelda's stinky way.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda was laughing her head off while farting on herself... or to be more clear, it was the stinky Ultimate version constantly ripping ass on her Twilight Princess counterpart, who despite her outward appearance seemed to be really enjoying it. And with how she was doing it with her flatulence, the Temple was going to smell horrid for quite a long time!

"Oh yes, feel how hefty these poots are!" Ultimate Zelda giggled playfully while enjoying the brass music she was making with her steamy rear.

"Unf... I can't convey that I enjoy it, but I'm loving it...!" Brawl Zelda quietly said to herself, just taking in every fart gas blast with dignity as she didn't want to lose this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Zelda, your rear is so big!" Popo said in excitement.

"Yeah it's so big!" Nana complimented while clapping her gloved hands together.

Zelda laughed while rubbing her large hind, blowing out a big butt brap burp as she took in the hot fart she just ripped. "I know, and it's capable of producing music like I've never done before!"

"I can tell, you never had this kind of appealing stink before!" Ness complimented as he looked in awe.

"I concur, even with this beautiful look I've had for a while, it felt like I couldn't really appreciate it until I got myself into shape!" Zelda spoke up while ripping ass again, fanning the pungent fart she let loose and giggling. "Oof that 1 is gonna leave a skid mark on my dress!"

Ness and the Ice Climbers laughed as they kept on hanging around the gassy Zelda, with some of the older Smashers being cautious as to the Hyrulian princess embracing her hind quarters hurt box being large enough for her to make high quality rips that stunk up the place wherever she decided to go.

"I am quite the stinker, aren't I?" Zelda said with a wink while taking in how eggy her flatulence was stinking.

* * *

Zelda was stuffing herself with the fast food she brought from Wendy's, farting about all the delicious junk she stuffed herself with as her smelly hurt box got bigger with every intake of grub that she ate up.

"Oh, this is delicious!" Zelda said to herself quite happily. "I gotta treat myself more to this stuff!"

Zelda's stomach growling was a weird combination of her farting and still being hungry, which prompted the classy gassy girl to stuff herself more, with her grumbling gut starting to become quite a bit pudgy as a result!

* * *

Zelda let lout an enormous fart that was enough of a chain reaction through her body it caused her to pee her pants. "Oh man, how many dresses am I gonna stain? Oh well, I love the justification to be dirty!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoo! This bus is gonna be in a wreck after I'm done with it!" Zelda laughed while steering a bus crazily through the city of Fourside and farting all the while, scaring nearly all the passengers in it.

"Faster, we wanna go faster!" Toadette chimed while having her hands on her face.

"Oh yes please!" Meloetta sung happily and clapped her paddle shaped hands together to celebrate it.

"Well okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Zelda winked as she turned her head back, feeling her stinky pants get swampy from her royal flatulence. "I know cuz somebody once told me I ain't the sharpest tool in the-"

The smelly Hyrule princess was hyping herself too much on her farts as she and the others went soaring after the bus exploded from a violent crash into 1 of the buildings used for the smash stage.

* * *

"Zelda are you going to keep stinking up the place?" Link asked.

Zelda farted. "Yep!"

Link shrugged. "Well it's good that you're honest about it, at least."

* * *

"Hey Zelda, what are you doing?" Samus pointed out.

Zelda farts. "Oh you know, just making the most out of my stinky gas that's all."

Samus ponders. "Huh, I guess that is a mood."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey girls, you wanna see something cool?" Zelda asked while letting out constant huge farts.

Meloetta and Toadette exchanged glances with each other as they were feeling their stomachs grumbling from hunger.

"We're kinda hungry," Toadette said while brushing her pink mushroom pigtails.

"Yeah probably not the best time for it," Meloetta chimed as she had her paddle shaped hands on her growling gut.

Zelda frowned as she shrugged. "Well if you insist..."

Meloetta and Toadette were confused until suddenly Zelda gave both of the girls a wedgie, laughing at their pained screams as the Hyrule princess made a bigger mess in her royal brown stained underwear, until the gals teamed up and gave her a wedgie in return, which given her farting was quite the embarrassment!


End file.
